


Is This What You Wanted?

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Quentin gets his mind blowed, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin calls Eliot with a problem. Eliot knows just what to do.





	Is This What You Wanted?

Quentin called Eliot. He nervously chewed on his lip and paced the room. When Eliot’s voicemail kicked on he rolled his eyes.

“Hey El it’s me, please hurry and get home. It’s an emergency.”

He knew Eliot was busy but dammit this was important. 

Eliot called about twenty minutes later. 

“Q what’s wrong?”

“I really need to see you. Now. Can you come home?”

“Um, Q you’re scaring me. Are you ok?”

“Just...please.”

Quentin hung up and nervously paced the room again. He hated interrupting Eliot but this couldn’t wait. He tried to stay calm and took some deep breaths. 

Eliot was bursting into the cottage in no time. He grabbed Quentin’s shoulders to look at him.

“Q what happened? Where are you bleeding? Do we need to go to the infirmary?”

Quentin shook his head and reached for a handful of Eliot’s shirt. 

“No. I just need you to fuck me. Now.” 

He grabbed one of Eliot’s hands and put it down onto his crotch. Eliot could feel the hardness. Quentin was straining with need. Eliot felt a rush of excitement.

“Oh. Q, I must say, you have shocked me and that is not an easy thing to do. You are naughty! What’s gotten into you?”

“I don’t know, I woke up and you were already gone for the day and I just...couldn’t stop thinking about you and wanting your hands on me and...I’ve had the biggest fucking hard on for almost an hour.”

They had been together about six months now and were still exploring each other. Sex with Eliot was something altogether new for Quentin as he wasn’t experienced. He was still learning and after a few times now he was finally beginning to feel completely comfortable.

Eliot tightened his grip on Quentin’s cock through his pants. Quentin gasped. Eliot traced Quentin’s bottom lip with his finger. Then he hooked a finger through one of his belt loops and led him up the stairs into his room. 

Once they were in there he grabbed Quentin and kissed him hard. He undid his belt and pushed a hand down Quentin’s pants. Quentin’s moan was enough to send him over the edge. 

“Fuck, Q. You’re so hard for me. “

Quentin nodded and tore Eliot’s shirt off and then his own. He swirled his tongue around both of Eliot’s nipples. Eliot pulled away and sat Quentin on the edge of the bed and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. He unzipped his own and gave himself a quick rub. 

He lowered himself onto Quentin and took his time kissing and bitting his neck, then worked his way down. Quentin’s cock was throbbing with need. He placed a kiss on the tip of it, watching Quentin jump. He rubbed his hands up and down Quentin’s thighs and took him all the way into his mouth. Quentin was moaning loud and squirming all over the place. Eliot tried his best to hold him still, eventually smacking his thighs hard. 

“Hold still.”

Quentin bit his lip and tried to hold still. It felt too good. Eliot was too good with his mouth. 

“Stop, stop please, I need a break or I’m gonna-“

“You better not. I’m not done with you yet. You called me and made me panic and run to you so you’re not getting off that easy. Stamina, Q.”

He squeezed the base of Quentin’s cock for a minute. He stood quick and took his pants off and then crawled up to Quentin’s head and pushed his own cock into Quentin’s mouth. Quentin was happy for the break and took Eliot in gladly for a few minutes.

Eventually Eliot pulled out and crawled back down so he could reach Quentin’s mouth with his own. He put his hand around Quentin’s throat and held him still while he kissed him from his chest all the way back down to his cock. 

Quentin was gasping for breath while Eliot worked his cock with his warm mouth, making it as tight as possible. It was too much. He felt dizzy. 

Eliot read his body language and knew he was torturing the poor boy and he loved it. 

Finally he stopped, reaching into the drawer beside the bed for his lube. He coated himself and then two fingers. Quentin was watching him, his eyes full of need and lust. 

Eliot began placing small kisses on the head of Quentin’s cock and teased his opening. 

“Is this what you wanted, Q? Is this what you were all worked up about? What you needed?” 

He gently pushed a finger into Quentin which made him gasp. He slowly moved in and out and could tell by Quentin’s body language that he wanted more. He pushed a second finger inside him and swirled them in a circle. 

“Please, El. Please.”

“Shh. You’re not ready yet. A little longer, ok?”

“El, I’m ready. Please.”

Eliot continued making circles inside him, carefully adding one more finger. Quentin cried out. 

“You’re still tense, I’m not gonna force it. Just relax. We really have got to practice patience with you. ” 

Relaxing was not something Quentin was good at. He always needed a little help in that area. Eliot knew what he needed. He leaned down and brought his lips to Quentin’s, giving him slow, long, passionate kisses. He always wanted to be gentle with Quentin and took his time.

After a few minutes of this he could feel Quentin relax around his fingers and he smiled, feeling proud of his accomplishment. Distracting Quentin with kisses always seemed to do the trick and help him relax. He pulled his fingers out slowly but kept his mouth on Quentin, helping him to stay relaxed, then slowly pushed the head of his cock into him. Quentin gasped and dug his nails into Eliot’s shoulders.

Holding still and letting Quentin get used to him, he kissed him a little while longer and stoked him slowly. 

“You ok babe?”

Quentin nodded and tried to push himself down to take more of Eliot in but Eliot smiled and gripped his hips and stopped him. 

“Always in such a hurry, Q. These things take time. I don’t want to hurt you. Trust me, I can feel it when you’re ready for more.” 

Quentin sat up as much as he could and grabbed Eliot’s face and kissed him. Eliot moved his lips to Quentin’s neck and felt him relax again. He pushed into him further, keeping his lips on Quentin’s neck. 

Finally pushing all the way in he set a slow pace, making sure Quentin was comfortable. Studying his face for signs of discomfort. When he was sure, he began long, slow thrusts, massaging that spot that drove Quentin mad. He watched his eyes roll to the back of his head and picked up the pace a bit. 

Quentin was moaning and couldn’t hold still. He matched Eliot’s pace, Eliot finally letting him. 

Eliot gripped Quentin’s cock with his hand and gave him a few fast jerks. He didn’t want this to end. He loved being this intimate with Quentin, being inside him. It was such a special thing. It was there’s. 

Eliot was a pro and could hold out for a long time, always making sure Quentin came first. He felt Quentin tense up around him and grip his shoulders.

“Shit, El-I can’t...”

“I know baby, it’s ok. Let go.”

He picked up speed and pressed his weight down hard against Quentin’s leaking cock, giving him all the friction he could. Quentin couldn’t hold on any longer and let out a loud cry, Eliot leaned his head down and kissed him hard while they both came. 

Breathless, Eliot fell off of Quentin. He took a second to breathe and then rolled onto his side to look at Quentin. He pulled him into his arms and held him. 

“Jesus, Q. You’re shaking.”

“I know, I can’t stop.”

Eliot did a quick spell to clean them up and pulled Quentin closer and laid his head on his chest, running his fingers through his hair. 

“It’s ok. You’re just weak from the mind blowing orgasm I just gave you. Rest now.”


End file.
